


政客的妻子

by Cecelia2046



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, not really readable unless you're following me on lofter, this is only chap 13 because lofter is blocking everything smutty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia2046/pseuds/Cecelia2046





	政客的妻子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Politician's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90292) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



淡淡的柑橘香味让我抬起头。他靠在我办公室门边；他的下巴更尖了，脸颊深陷下去。他在门边停留，好像不确定是否受欢迎，我的脸一定让他放心了，因为他走进房间，关上了门。他另外还施了个无声咒。

“所以这是真的了。我听到了传言。”

想像我惊讶的样子。他拿着一份预言家日报，翻到了“通知公告”那一页。是的，我们的离婚是过去一个月被批准的三起之一。离婚在巫师世界很少见，而且既然没什么财产要分割，也没有孩子要考虑，我们的申请以打破记录的速度被法庭批准了。

我们目光相遇。4个月来第一次。

“我想是因为那个叫Vane的女的。”

他是怎么知道所有事的？这有点令人不安。

我耸肩。“是也不是。你是对的。关于大多数事情。”

“他品味奇差。他现在的伴儿倒是一样，当然。你有地方住吗？”

我闻到他的须后水时正在那天的预言家日报上圈着公寓广告。我举起我的报纸。“才刚刚开始找。我和父母住一起，但每天从坦布里奇维尔斯飞路过来太麻烦了。”

这听上去肯定是个没什么价值的借口，因为他为了换衣服还是每天从威尔特郡飞路过来。真相是如果我在我父母家再住一星期我会彻底疯掉的。在他们眼里我不是41岁，是14岁。如果我熬夜过了12点，第二天早餐时我妈妈就会朝我唠叨我需要睡眠。为了防止她频繁地问我几点关的灯，我已经妥协到了撒谎、用我的魔杖施一个荧光闪烁、躲在被子下面读书的程度。我父亲，他不知道该说什么，在晚饭后会马上离开餐桌，躲在卧室里听电视巨响。每晚的网球赛现在已经被遗忘了。如果我想玩，我不得不自己去，只有墙板做我的搭档。这是我目前状况的一个可怕的象征。我本来只把这当成暂时措施，但现在已经第12周了。我震惊地意识到我之前从没自己住过。我基本上是直接从我父母家到了霍格沃茨的宿舍，战争结束后和Harry共享一间公寓，之后就嫁给了Ron。

我除了Harry，Ginny和Neville没有别的朋友。我的世界以前是工作，他们，和Ron的家庭。这已经让我忙不过来了。现在？我用我晚上的时间整理离婚申请材料，而一旦这件事结束，我要不然就是自己去打网球，要不然就听妈妈讲旧的家族八卦，她一边讲还一边给我织我永远不会穿的毛衣。

“用我的公寓。我没换过守护咒。住多久随你。”

在我回答之前，他转身离开。

绝不。

——————————————————————————

那晚晚饭时，我母亲开始抱怨我太瘦了，我父亲同意，而她坚持我每晚上床前开始喝奶昔。我没有向他们尖叫我已经超过40岁了我能他妈的决定自己是不是太瘦了，我只是说，“我找到住的地方了。”

第二天我去了Draco的办公室。自然地，作为他任命的结果，他的办公室被挪到了第一层，魔法部等级制度的塔尖位置。以前那个小贱人秘书被一个年纪大一些的女人代替了，她就是词语“战斧”的化身，扣子一路扣到了下巴底下。一张备忘录被写好送进通风口时我甚至还没走到她桌前。

“让她进来。”一个声音喊。一个迅速的除烟除雾咒并没有完全起作用；房间还是一股烟味。我进去时他站起身来。多传统啊。我没和Narcissa Malfoy密切交往过，但很明显礼仪对她来说就像宗教信仰。

“请坐。你看上去糟透了。你还好吗？”

格兰芬多就不会这么直白。我喜欢。我离婚后的生活已经变成了以前生活一个悲伤的注解。我必须停止，不然我会变成那种充满愤恨厌恶所有男人的老女人。然而，为什么没人说过什么；既然那一年又一年，除了我们，所有人都清楚我们的婚姻正在我们眼前崩塌？人们惊讶于我们离婚了，但他们并不意外。我会用右眼交换一个更平静的离婚，而不是我正经历的丑陋境况。如果Ron和我对我们的关系不是那么格兰芬多，我们本可以更友好地结束这一切。或者不。很难说。但我发现Draco的诚实，这种有一说一，如此清新。我以同样的方式回答。

“谢谢，但我只在这儿待一会儿。而且不，我不。好。我父母要把我逼疯了。你公寓的要约还有效吗？我会付房租，当然。”

他没有点烟，而是开始在指间旋转魔杖来拖延一点时间。我知道他在思考免费会不会冒犯到我，还有如果我接受这一要约，这又意味着什么。

“每周20加隆？”

这低得荒谬，但符合我的预算，他知道的很清楚，既然他承认过记下了所有雇员的工资标准。我无法忍受再一次和我妈妈进行晚餐谈话了，她会如此尽力尝试支持我，然后说的话都是错的。

“谢谢。”

“还没装修完，但我想你不在乎。至少有张床。”

“随便。我只需要个睡觉的地方直到……嗯，直到。你太瘦了。”

这，是的，我知道这极端讽刺。

“新工作的风险，”他轻轻说，“我要点根烟因为我绝对忍不住了。相信我。”他用飞来咒从桌上的盒子里召唤了一根烟，用魔杖点燃，深深吸了一口，然后迅速喷出烟雾。“你想怎么解读这件事都可以。Pansy和我要离婚了。办完这件事要几个月，因为纯血们把这种事搞得绝对他妈的不可能。方便的是，直到竞选之后才能办完，但这就是了。我会感激你为我保密。这不是公开的事。”

我点头离开，决定不去想。任何事除了搬家。

————————————————————————————

用一边胯骨支撑着装着我婚姻剩余部分的洗衣篮，我飞路进了公寓。他不像他应该的那样诚实。是的，这儿有些空的地方他还没找到东西填进去。有窗帘会很好，还有地毯，我必须去买餐具。但基本上这间公寓已经装修完了。

为了我们。

那些冷酷的灰色墙壁已经被漆成了浅桃色。我在一家古董店赞美过的一张书桌——放着我喜欢的那种鹅毛笔和羊皮纸卷——靠一面墙放着，那幅莫奈挂在上方。另一张书桌，只是从墙上伸出来的一块玻璃，放着鹅毛笔，上方是一幅弗兰克·斯特拉（译注：抽象艺术家），是一次我们逛画廊时他爱上的。俱乐部椅，两只印花棉布套、填得满满的沙发，这个房间拥有绝对的英式风格，唯一欠缺的东西就是墙上的Constable复制画。现代和古典奇怪的融合与他的办公室十分相似，但这些古董不是从Malfoy庄园阁楼淘汰出来的。这是他认为我会喜欢的东西。我看了一眼桃花心木的餐桌，再次哭了起来。它旁边有两把椅子，既不是古董也不是现代风格。他可能是在约翰-路易斯百货商店买的。它只够放两个人的餐具，一瓶酒，或者再加上一个茶壶。

然后墙边还有一排新书架。为了我们的书。我哭得更厉害了。

—————————————————————————————

三天后猫头鹰在公寓找到了我。

四天后，一封午餐邀请通过我办公室的通风口飞了进来。

—————————————————————————————

“所以。你请我在对角巷最高调的餐厅用午餐一定是有原因的。”

“有两个原因。事实上是三个。首先我们需要被看见在一起。先制打击，换句话说。我保证你和我用过午餐之后，回到魔法部30秒内Cormac McLaggen就会带着他专利的恶心媚眼出现邀请你用晚餐。”

“部长要退休了，你要在下个春季竞选。”

“完全正确。这儿的勃艮第和波利白葡萄酒还过得去。菜单上其他的酒都是独角兽的尿。你要喝什么？”

“白葡萄酒。配我的鲑鱼。”

“出色的选择。那是他们唯一不会做过头的菜。点意面你就后悔去吧。”

“回到McLaggen。当然，你不认为——”

服务生走近我们的桌子，Draco在嘴前竖起一根手指。

“你好。先来点酒涮掉这顿我知道吃不得的午餐。一瓶波利白葡萄酒。如果你想要个好建议的话，五分钟前就把它拿来。我的客人会从汤开始，是吧？”我点头。“而我要苦苣沙拉。我们各要一份烤鲑鱼。谢谢。”他等到侍者走过房间才再次开口。“认为？我知道。他在组建以前的格兰芬多和古怪的赫奇帕奇的联盟，”他撅起嘴唇，“来驱逐那个可怕的前食死徒，Draco Malfoy。他的整个竞选策略会是我战争记录的老调重弹。”

Cormac没有随时间流逝进步。他只是随着年龄增长变得越来越圆滑了。他在部里的职位和升迁都是靠着古老巫师家族一员的身份，而不是任何实际的能力或者智慧。

“他为什么会那么蠢？”我没花心思掩饰我的轻蔑，而我也不在乎谁会听见。“他整个战争期间都待在美国，表面上是竭力争取美国盟友的支持，但我认为那不过是长达9个月的串酒吧。我在美国政府找不到哪怕一个听说过他的人。”侍者到达桌旁，在得到Draco的首肯之后，他给我们各倒了一杯酒，然后离开。我晃动杯子里的酒时思考了一会儿。“食死徒这部分会拖累你，当然。”我指出；他做了个鬼脸。“而且你无疑参加凤凰社太晚，但你最终做出了足够的贡献。甚至Harry都会为你的贡献作证。干杯。”

“干杯。谢谢你说这些；有点晚，晚了20年，但为什么挑剔呢？你是对的。McLaggen绝对需要解释他不存在的战争记录。因此，他需要一个拥有纯正战争记录的人。我知道麦格教授明年退休，而我假设Longbottom会接替她的位置，所以他不行。那就剩下了你，Potter，和你前夫。”

他长长的手指甚至都伸到了霍格沃茨。我能看到他时不时飞路去霍格莫德，请客一轮又一轮的啤酒和黄油啤酒（伴随着慷慨大方的小费，来为他对Rosmerta施夺魂咒赎罪）。而自然地，在那儿的时候，他能从斯莱特林学生那里得到最近的霍格沃茨八卦消息。总是一石二鸟。

“那就祝他好运了。Ron无法忍受他而Harry认为他是个白痴。”

“那就是为什么他会接近你。”

我摊开我的餐巾，把它在我大腿上抚平。我需要等几秒钟再抬头。

“我怀疑。最近我在部里的地位比较低。”

“胡说。谢谢你，我的好小伙子，我开始以为在前菜上来之前我们会在原地生根呢。那句话怎么说的来着？祈祷成真眼泪更多。我无法想象你的汤会比这堆伪装成沙拉的枯萎绿叶菜更难吃。看起来这儿的食物下定决心要创造下限新低了。愿你胃口好。Potter已经声明这场婚姻暴乱完全不会改变他的忠诚。那个蠢才前夫和你会一直是他的第一梯队；他已经做的很清楚了。”

他说得对，Harry没有选边。

“Ron不是个蠢才。他只是更明显，”我咳嗽，“关于他的越轨行为。”我已经维护了Ron30年，我发现甚至是现在我也在为他出头；有些习惯是无法打破的。

“格兰芬多。”他嗤笑，但用一个浅浅的微笑掩饰了一下。

我明确了自己的论点，继续说，“McLaggen要是觉得我能给他带来选票他就是个傻瓜。”

“额，如果我想要沙拉里掺泥土，我会点的。我不会说他是个傻瓜，但他也没那么聪明。尽管他不需要。他足够聪明意识到他没那么聪明，也足够聪明去雇佣聪明的人。这一句里有太多‘聪明’了。沙拉里的泥土明显含有杀死脑细胞的物质。我踏足这个地方之前真的还是能说出有智慧的句子的。现在——”

“Draco。”

“抱歉。即使有了最近的事件，”他暂停下来，装作咳嗽，“你还是被看做Potter-Weasley-Granger权力集团的一部分。你们任何一个支持他就是你们全体支持他。也就意味着他拥有Potter。”

我推开汤。George Chevalier的厨房魔法宠坏了我。这汤尝起来像用开水、块状浓缩汤、一两只软软的胡萝卜和几个古代的土豆做的。

“他自己永远都想不到。他并不蠢，但我也不会说他灵敏。注意我没有说他‘聪明’。”

“当然没有，你点的是不能喝的汤，不是损伤智力的沙拉。Theodore Nott在为他做咨询，Theo是灵敏的‘灵’，更别提撸丝的‘撸’了。我知道得很清楚。我和他同寝室7年。不公正啊。大家管我叫道德败坏的混蛋，很明显他们从来没见过Theo。”

“他的混蛋程度并不能减少你的。”

“别用逻辑对付我。我仍然在承受那盘凶暴沙拉的作用。”

我拿起餐巾放到嘴边掩饰一丝微笑。我如此想念他愚蠢的，逗乐的无聊话。他只对我这样吗？

“如果Cormac和我一起竞选……”

我们的主菜到了。一口之后，我们都把盘子推到了旁边。

“神奇啊。甚至比前菜还差。订你的胜利长袍吧。我无法想出除了Potter本人还有哪个竞选盟友能足够强大打败你们两个。你会彻底击败我。”

我举起空酒杯。

“所以为什么不？为什么我不应该那么做？”他重新倒满了我的酒杯，研究了我一刻。

“这场离婚让你强硬一点了。另一件即将添加进‘我为什么恨Weasley’列表的事项。6个月前的Hermione Granger会对做McLaggen这种废物的部长助理这件事嗤之以鼻。”

我耸肩，啜了一口酒。至少酒还是不错的。

“因为他有一大群替他运行政府的人，既然他没有那个能力。而你会负责听上去重要但卑微的差事——最有可能是减少政府垃圾——然后被完全彻底地遗忘。”

我会仅仅变成一个方便的垫脚石。他只会让我任职一期。一旦他在部长的位子上坐稳，他就会为了某个密友把我一脚踢开。

“是的，很明显。所以我要拒绝他。还有？”

“二号原因。你和我一起竞选。三号原因。嫁给我。它们是互斥的。我在向你提供一个选择。”他把一把加隆扔到桌子上，抓住了我的手腕，然后我们幻影移形到了公寓。

——————————————————————————

“说话。”他在壁炉前走来走去。

“你要茶吗？”

“不，我不要他妈的茶。”

“白兰地和酒杯飞来。”

我命令自己的手停止颤抖，给我们两个各倒了三指高的白兰地。我没费力加热。我递给他一杯。他停下脚步，一饮而尽。我也是。我过去可不会喝酒壮胆，但我好像也不再是以前那个人了。

“再来一杯？”

他摇头，又开始踱步。

我坐到一把俱乐部椅里，思考怎么说接下来的话。

“首先，为什么它们是互斥的？”

他倒进对面的俱乐部椅里。

“别傻了，Hermione。上帝啊，我应该哄着你，但我绝对处于疯狂状态，唯一能做的，看起来，就是咆哮。你得忍着点因为我的神经现在极度兴奋。怪沙拉吧。我不能让你既做我的妻子又做魔法部长助理。我是有底线的。很低，我必须承认，但如果你是部长助理我绝对不会上你，而我又绝对会上了你，如果你是我的妻子。然后，这两者结合起来，会吓坏人；他们选谁都不会选我们。坦白讲，如果你作为我的妻子和我一起竞选，McLaggen联合Carstairs作为他的二号盟友都能把我们屠杀掉。如果我们这么做，这就是我们会面对的危险境况。”

我无法反驳。“所以为什么是求婚和工作？”

“上帝啊，女人！为什么你要让我说出来？梅林的老二，Hermione——”

“因为，”我有点过于激烈，“我刚刚从一场凡事不说出口的婚姻中走出来，而它毁灭了梅林知道多少友谊和爱情。我以为你说过我会变成一个差劲的部长助理。”我提醒他。

“是的，你会，”他承认，“但我做部长就不一样了。我足够诡计多端、深谋远虑、精明狡猾、马基雅维利主义、心思细密、阴险油滑、难以捉摸，我们两个人用都够了。如果我记得不错，我说过你是个道德指南针，所以不适合这份工作。但我正需要道德指南针。”他向下看，研究着我双手抓住的高脚杯。“我属于怎样都行的人。一件很下流的事，但幸运的是我至少意识到了我的这一特性。因为我在伏地魔手下学到的一件事就是绝对权力绝对腐败，就像他们说的一样。”他再次抬起头，与我对视。梅林，他看上去很累。“你会是我的道德指南针。我不能让我母亲做，而她是除你之外唯一一个有胆识和勇气告诉我怎么做的人。”

很好，但还不够好。

“求婚呢？你不认为那会伤害你吗，即使我们不会一起竞选？”

他耸肩。“是的，那会的，但我的野心，信不信由你，是有极限的。如果我们结婚了，作为部长我就不能干涉你的部门。我不得不选一个和你对立的人做助理，然后讲清楚你是我助理的责任。上帝啊，Carstairs出现在我脑海了，”他叹气，“但我会这么做的。你值得我赌一把。另外，一石二鸟，Hermione。我们一起竞选，我保证不会变成我父亲那样的人。人们会把你看成我狂妄自大倾向——Malfoy家的诅咒——的封条。或者我娶你因为我该死的为你疯狂，而我们一起生活的美德能保证我不会变成我父亲那样的人。无论怎样我都能得到我想要和需要的。一个道德指南针。我得指出你也能得到你想要和需要的。无论如何。”

如果我们5天前用这顿午餐，我的回答并不会两样，但我感觉到的痛苦可能会更多一点。他不是唯一一个有野心的人。

“Draco，你知不知道我为什么同意和你用午餐？”

“不，为什么？”语调里有我知道是完全伪造的漠不关心；他的肩膀微微紧张起来。肌肉进入准备状态。

“因为我想告诉你我要辞职了。”

除了放在腿上的手，他完全静止了。他抓住膝盖，指节发白。

“麦格教授这个夏天辞职。她向我提供了霍格沃茨校长的职位。”

“操。”他小声说。

“我接受了。”

我给自己倒了另一杯白兰地，对他做了个手势，他还想要吗？他摇头。

“我不能留下，Draco。你是对的，我不是个政客。我是个误入政界的苦工。我跟着Harry和Ron进入魔法部，就像我跟着他们穿过霍格沃茨的礼堂。”

我等着他说话，劝我留下，反驳我，因为不管我是不是接受他的任何一个提议，我在部里都会比我在霍格沃茨对他更有利。他手的指节变得更白了。

麦格教授为我倒茶时说，“Hermione，让这个世界的Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy们去领导魔法部吧。我无法想象任何人比你更适合领导这所学校，而我也确切知道没人比你更爱它。”

这是真的。

“我属于那儿，Draco。”

他疲惫地挥手，就像那太明显，连说出来都是做过头了。

“恭喜。只有傻瓜才会不同意。”

不管我怎么评价Draco Malfoy，他绝对不是个傻瓜。他面对着我，面具戴好。我完全不知道他在想什么。然后他起身想拿白兰地瓶子，但停下了。他盯着我。面具掉落。

“没、没、没了。你给我的那种眼神。它……”

我起身，穿过房间走到卧室门前。

“Draco，过来。”

他站在那里，没有动，有那么可怕的一刻我以为这一切都是一个诡计。我原来的怀疑是真的。这就是一场为了勾引我的煞费苦心的游戏。而现在他拥有了我，甚至性都变得没有意义。他赢了。我把手放到腹部，因为我能感觉到我要干呕了。

“Draco？”

“你会觉得我完全是在钻牛角尖，但我需要知道。你会嫁给我吗？我反正都会操死你，但这对我很重要。”

哦，Draco。

“是的。”他晃悠了一下，就像有人一拳打在了他肩上，“我需要……我需要听到……”

“我爱你。现在，请。操死我吧。”

————————————————————————————

我伸手想解开衬衫扣子，他用啧啧声阻止了我。

“Hermione，”他责怪我，抓住了我的手，“别抢走给你脱衣服的乐趣。离上次有人和你做爱多久了？”

“很久。”我耳语。

“我要，”一只纽扣松开，“给你买最下流、最淫秽的，”第二个扣子松开，“法国人做的内衣，”第三只扣子解开，“然后我要坐在我的书桌上，”第四、五、六颗扣子落下，“想像我的嘴吮吸你的乳尖……”我呻吟。

他靠过来透过白棉布胸罩在我胸前吸吮，他的手抚上我的屁股。然后他吸得更用力，双手抓着我揉捏。性带来的颤抖让我虚弱地靠向他。是的，这个年纪的性要好得多。我调整角度，抬起大腿顶住他的腹股沟，轻轻挤压。

“你个调皮的……”他轻声低语。

哦，他很高，太高了，我无法舒服地吻他，可我一定要吻到他的嘴。现在。我抓住他的手腕，把他拉上床，拉倒在我身边。我舔着他的下唇，手找到他的扣子时吮吸着他的嘴唇。我把手伸进他的贴身背心，找到了他的乳头。哦，上帝啊，是的。我捏了一下。“操！”他大声说，然后把我翻了下去，趴在我身上控制这个吻。一个暴力的舌吻。我在断断续续的间歇中喘息哀求，推开他，喃喃，“Draco，求你，”然后挺起胸顶住他。吻变成了懒洋洋的探险，掠过我的耳朵，我的脖子，我的锁骨，我双乳间的沟壑，我的腋窝，就是不碰我的胸，直到我以为自己要疯了。我一直顶他，用我的胸和我的胯骨，尽管他就在我身上，他在所有地方就是不在那儿。而当他的魔杖一闪而过，解开了我的胸罩，把它扔到了我头顶的某个地方，他终于把带来极乐的嘴放在了我一边胸前，拇指则环绕着另一边。我将认可呻吟出声，一只手缓缓伸进我们之间，放到了我的下面按压。

“淘气。”他喃喃，突然间我的手腕被他的领带绑在了床柱上，床柱正好是用荒谬的金银丝装饰的铁器，无疑是从Delizia祖母的宫殿里偷出来的。

他用手肘把自己支起来，坐起来看着我，我手臂被绑在头上方，膝盖立起分开，我的裙子堆在腰间，衬衫被解开，我的胸还因为他的吻而湿着。我以为他会对我乱七八糟、落到他手里的状态说些下流话。但突然领带结松开了，他倒在我身上，把头埋进我的腹部，开始喃喃自语；我没听懂哪怕一半，但我知道大意。他沉浸在爱情中，他很快乐，他从来没想过我也会爱他，而生活难道不是很美好的吗？“美丽。你太……”“我知道我是……”“……快乐。”“你太……”“……值得。”我抚着他的头发直到他最终安静下来。我拍着床单，找到了他的魔杖，然后用咒语除掉了我们的衣服。我把他拽了起来，他爬向我大腿间，停在那里，他的勃起，坚硬而灼热，顶着我的腹部。我把腿锁在他臀部周围，开始摇晃。

“Draco。”我低语。

那是绝对标准的传教士体位，不可思议。没有绚丽的性魔法，没有捆绑游戏，没有换几次位置。他一开始的速度慢悠悠的，这样他就能吻我，爱抚我的胸部。而当他快要到了时，一只手伸到了我们之间，配合着他自己的节奏轻抚我。我弓身顶向他，他狂热地呻吟着，冲撞着到达了高潮。我太久没有体验过这种狂喜了。

——————————————————————————

那之后他躲在我臂弯里，安静了很长时间，我开始担心了。

“没事。我能感觉到你紧张起来，想知道我是不是改主意了。”他用手肘支起身，俯看着我，把一两个游离的发卷抚到后面去。“我只是在想怎么处理我的离婚。Pansy和我分居几个月了；大部分的争吵都吵过了。无差别寻花问柳是可以容忍的。疯狂爱上别人是无法想象的羞辱。”

很明显除了我所有人都知道我的心思。甚至Pansy Parkinson！

“她知道？你为什么不告诉我？”

“当然，她知道。她可能书本上不行，但她看人很准，而她最了解的人是我。总之，亲爱的，那本不重要，是不是？你本决心做那场可怜婚姻的倒数第二个格兰芬多烈士。我的婚姻状态那时候一点都不重要。”

他等着我反驳他，我却不太能。

“可能吧。”

他大笑，轻咬我的下唇。“我对你有坏影响。我们不要讨论你的婚姻了，因为你看上去下定决心要维护那个男人，而他也许值得，也许不值得。无论如何，我光着身子，你也光着身子，而我最不想谈的就是Ronald Bilius Weasley。”他开始用拇指玩弄我的乳尖。“我想明天就娶你。我爱你。你爱我。当然，你为什么不会？”我拍了下他的屁股。“打屁股游戏？哇哦，Granger小姐，静水流深啊。等会儿。为什么？你问过我一次为什么，现在轮到我了。”

“轮到你？”我重复道，因为那只拇指正在做最不可思议的……

“是的，轮到我了。”他停下，把手拿开。“记得吗？唯一一个有勇气让我不变成我父亲的女人？除了爱情那回事，那可不是不重要的，还有等式的另一边呢。”

我开始撅嘴，把他的手放回我胸前。

“为什么？”他问。

我握住他的睾丸。“因为你是唯一一个男人，”我从根部轻抚到头部，“会阻止我成为，”我吸了一下拇指，用它抹过顶点，“一个目空一切的官僚，通过她在一周中制造的备忘录数量，”我向他吹气，满意地看到他的阴茎激动地挺起，“判断她的成功。”

“回答正确，”他颤声说，开始吮吸我的耳垂，“我爱口交。你呢？”

我呻吟出了我的答案。


End file.
